A Favor for a Friend
by silverfire526
Summary: Dave is never one to refuse Terezi her ridiculous attempts at learning 'earth human culture', and when it comes to Truth or Dare, he decides she needs to let Karkat know how she feels. Karkat/Terezi. Rated T for sloppy makeouts. Apologies for both the cliche premise and the fact that here Karkat, Dave, and Terezi are redblackpale and nothing hurts.
1. Dave: A Favor for a Friend

The game of Truth or Dare was my idea. Terezi loves that 'earth human culture' shit. Not sure how she managed to rope Vantas into it, but watching that asshole squirm under her relentless interrogation makes the game at least five times more entertaining. So of course he finally breaks down and asks for a dare, and that's when I tell him to kiss her on the lips, half because I want to watch him get mad and sputter and turn red, and half because I know that Tez is such a tinderbox of unspoken feelings for him, she deserves a fucking break and Vantas sure as hell isn't going to give it to her.

She's grinning daggers at him and he actually looks terrified behind the whole rage ball deal he's got going on. And he says some shit to me that I don't think even makes sense in Vantasland about how he shouldn't have to go through with this. I tell him his bullshit is bullshit, and Terezi waggles her eyebrows and makes a comment about how red he'll taste.

And suddenly he's actually doing it, and he's closing his eyes because fuck if Vantas can kiss a girl without making it horribly cliché, and as he leans in I realize that she's stopped grinning and stopped breathing. He's getting closer and closer, so excruciatingly slow it's silly, and I don't even know why I'm watching this, but it's a mesmerizing trainwreck of a kiss and I can't look away. Neither of them knows what they're doing, and neither of them can even fucking see the other person, so when their faces touch of course they just sort of hit the corners of each other's cheeks and start fumbling around for lip to lip contact.

They finally find it, and Terezi gasps and starts breathing again (fucking finally). So then of course she flips out about how much he's blushing and her hands start to curl around his cheeks. She doesn't seem to care that I'm there, and he looks like he's totally forgotten about me, and it hits me that I'm staring at two aliens making out, one of whom is my best bro, and I decide I'd better leave before I start questioning my life and my choices too much.

As I get up to go she starts flailing one arm around in my general direction, and I tell her it's hilarious that she can't even tear her mouth away from her crush long enough to tell me to leave them alone. She turns to me and cackles that it's my own fault for making the dare in the first place, and Vantas looks like he just figured out that I'm here and his face can't decide if he's embarrassed or fucking ecstatic.

I really do need to leave, though, before my brain catches up to the fluttery things my heart's doing at seeing them kiss. I tell Rezi to make sure to actually talk about what's between her and Vantas, and then I leave, closing the door behind me.

* * *

Author's Note: Expect a second chapter showing the same scene from Karkat's perspective.


	2. Karkat: The Serendipity of Assholes

I don't know how the fuck Terezi managed to convince me that a game of human 'Truth or Dare' with her and fucking Strider, of all people, would be a good idea. The fact that I agreed to the 'game', and I use that word generously, is a testament solely to the fact that there is nothing at all to do on this shithole meteor.

And _holy shit_ does Terezi know how to make things really fucking uncomfortable when it's my turn to answer questions and no way am I subjecting myself to whatever they would 'dare' me to do. But after one too many prying questions about the most embarrassing moments of my life, after which my reputation as a leader is more or less blown to shit, I choose dare. How bad could it fucking be?

The douchebag tells me to kiss her. On the lips, he adds, as if that was really fucking necessary. I respond with a combination of 'no' and 'fuck you', with further disparaging remarks about the intelligence of his species if this was the kind of thing they came up with to pass the time. Terezi takes his side, big fucking surprise, grinning and doing that fucking thing with her eyebrows as if this is the most hilarious joke she's ever heard. She even makes some dumb comment about my blood, right in front of Strider.

I'm still shouting at Strider, but I'm just stalling at this this point and even I know it. Every rational part of my brain is telling me that this isn't going to end well. Strider knows how I feel about Terezi, and I'm sure that's why he's forcing me into this fucked-up charade, which is sure to end with me humiliated and leaking my own idiotic feelings everywhere. But some goddamn traitor part of me is way too eager to go through with this. It's the part that says that kissing Terezi would be really nice, even if she's only doing it because Strider thought it would be funny.

I almost don't notice when I start leaning towards her, and it's going too fast, it's all going too fast, I've never done this before and I wasn't fucking prepared for this. I close my eyes half because I'm desperate for this to turn out to be some semblance of a red and tender romantic kiss, and half because I know it will be so much the exact opposite of romantic that I'm too fucking scared to even watch.

I realize she's holding her breath, and an instant later we touch. I fucking _miss her mouth_.

Even I wasn't expecting that level of complete and total failure, and now my lips are up against her cheek and I'm scrambling to find her mouth and whatever scraps of dignity I have left in her eyes.

When we meet, though, she inhales sharply. I'm sure she can smell my blood on my cheeks and taste it on my lips, because her breath quickens and she takes my head in her hands. The sensation of her tasting me is bizarre, and I'm terribly, blindingly, painfully aware that this is _Terezi_. Terezi who fought through Sgrub with me, Terezi who knew the color of my blood, Terezi who smiles and cackles and is only perfect because she's weird as hell, Terezi Pyrope is making out with me and happy about it.

She gets distracted by Strider, and it only hits me now that he's been here the whole time, and from the look on his face, watching like some creepy voyeur. She doesn't even break the kiss, though, and I want nothing more than for Strider to just vanish instantly, problem solved, especially when he starts making fun of Terezi. She finally laughs and tells him he should have known perfectly well that this would happen. He finally leaves after giving her some fucking relationship advice, and I guess he's not that much of a blight on existence when he's not near me.

It's when he leaves, though, that things get suddenly awkward. I don't know where the fuck we stand with each other, and now that I've had a minute to process it, I realize that enjoying a kiss doesn't really mean as much as I'd wanted to believe it did. Of course I can't ask her what's going on without being a completely awkward fuck about it, but I manage to sputter out the gist of what I want to know.

She tells me to shut up and kiss her again, but not before whispering, "Flushed for you."

* * *

I hope you liked it! That's all for this story, but I'll be putting up other Karezi stories soon!


End file.
